MoonFire
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: What will happen when Micky accidentally dropped a drumstick in the woods after having a fight with Mike? Or when a Native American finds that drumstick? What if Micky follows her back to her tribe, and is forced to marry her, or her sister?
1. Chapter 1

Micky Dolenz sat in the tour bus for 10 minutes, even after the bus was reloaded. They had done a concert the night before. Davy piled in and sat down.

"Who wants to go sight seeing?" Mike asked getting into the tour bus.

"No one!" Micky said blandly.

"Why not?"

"Cause, Micky is still bummed over that girl he lost in Arizona." Davy said.

"I DIDN'T LOSE HER!" he yelled, "I just didn't get her name in time. But that's all." He said in a hurry.

"All right man you keep thinkin that. But you didn't see her swooning over Mike, the only reason you got her is Mike kept pushing her away." Davy said.

"Yep, and I won't fight with Phyllis when I see her."

"Shut up and stop acting like something good is coming out of this. You are the one that hates going on tour." Micky said with a scoff.

"What did you say?" Mike said standing up looking like he was gonna kill Micky.

"You heard exactly what I said. You are under orders from Phyllis! You do exactly what she says, and I know why. Cause you are afraid of her leaving you and taking Christian with her! Face it Mike, your afraid!" Mike wasting no time getting fumed at Micky punched him in the face. Micky's upper lip started bleeding. Micky looked at Mike and was winding up for the punch, when Peter came into the tour bus, and ran up to hold Micky back from hitting Mike.

"HEY! MICK STOP! You and Mike need to relax, this tour is putting us all on edge but we all need to cool it." Peter said in a very calming voice.

"I'm goin for a walk." Micky said in a huff.

Micky was walking through the woods when I saw him. He didn't see me, until I shot an arrow right next to his head. It flew right by and buried itself in a tree. Most Indians have rather dark skin, but I look just like all other Americans. The only difference is my name.

"Who's there?" he asked. I shrank back into the woods. My hair brushed the trees and made the branches brush together loudly. He got the jitters, and he thought he was just imagining me being there, so he walked over to the tree my arrow hit.

"It happened, I'm not crazy!" he said jumping and dancing around he paused, "Then what shot at me?" he asked himself out loud, "Please come out, I wont hurt you…oh I sound really dumb, but please come out?" I slowly move closer. I get out of the bushes, and pray he means well. There is a ring of trees around where he is, and I'm behind it.

"Where, and who are you?" he asked just to whoever might be there.

"I'm-"

"Mick, will you stop hiding? We have to go out to eat lunch, Davy and Peter ate all the potato chips! Mick?" someone was yelling to him.

"I'm comin!" he said harshly. A tall man came through the trees right beside me. He and I made eye contact for a split second and I thought "crap he saw me, now he's gonna follow me and I'm gonna be killed by my Mother." He trudged off into the woods after his tall friend. I started to make my way back home. On the way, I found something of the man. It was one of the drum sticks I saw in his back pocket.

'I have to return it!' I thought, excited that I would get to see him again. I slowed my pace, 'but what if he asks why I have it? Well I'll tell him that he dropped it in the woods, but then he might ask how I knew it was his. How could I answer this? He would get suspicious, I started out in a run but as my mind started to wonder, I slowed down till I was back tracked. I went back to my gazebo to think it over when I heard some noises coming from inside.

"Look Dave, I heard a girl in the woods. Then Mike came and he was really close to where she was in the woods, I didn't want her to worry, so I broke eye contact and went with Mike."

"What ever man, I still don't believe you." I ran around to the side of the gazebo and climbed on. The one known as Dave started singing 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah' whatever that meant. I inched closer to be able to tell which one when something went _SNAP!_ I went tumbling the drum stick which has a big _M.D._ scratched on the side lay next to me.

"WHAT THE- DAVY LOOK! I FOUND THE GIRL!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" Davy yelled as I jumped to my feet.

"Wait, I won't hurt you, my name is-" he started.

'Here it comes' I thought.

"Micky Dolenz, I really find you mysterious, my friends think I'm crazy, do you?" he asked gently, while getting closer. I shook my head no.

I looked in the direction of my tribe. I looked back at Micky, who was past the drum stick by this point. He was inching closer, trying to get up to me.

"Hi, I'm Micky Dolenz, I'm with the-"

"The Monkees, you are the drummer and lead vocals." I suddenly blurted. I covered my mouth quickly, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"My Mother forbade me of speaking of, and to you."

"But you are right now." He whispered as he came closer.

I slowly got up as he held out his hand. I thought about running, but my camp is too far away. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me closer. A little too close, our noses were touching, and then I heard it. A distant scream, it sounded like my little sister. I looked at him, and fear struck me as she abruptly stopped her war cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. My sister, she stopped her war cry, I need to go after her, I'm sorry!" I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer.

"Wait," he said. He brought his lips to mine, "Where is she?" he asked after we broke apart.

"In the woods," I said in a small voice.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Uh, Broken Brook please let _me_ go after her!" I struggled.

"I'm coming with you!" he yelled as he ran after me.

'I've gotta lose him, he can't follow me, please let him fall behind or something, please.'

He stopped, and listened. He soon caught up with me, we were dodging trees and he said, "She is over there!" He pointed to a small creek. He got there before me. About 5 minutes before me. She used her war cry and I heard a thump, and heard, "I GOT YOU NOW WHITE MAN! Moonfire, look! I got pale faced white man!"

"Very good Brooks. Can you please let Mr. Dolenz up so he doesn't get his nice outfit all muddy and dirty?" I said as I scooped her up in my arms, "Why is he looking at us like that?" she asked.

"He is just, um, why are you looking at us like that?"

"Are, are you an Indian?" he asked.

I nodded and asked, "Why do you ask."

"You don't look like it, well you're sister does, but you have such light skin. I was wondering if you were Cherokee."

"Yes," I said slowly.

He chuckled, "I'm part Cherokee. I'm also part Italian, but that's not the point." He said fast.

"What is the point?"

"Oh, well maybe I could go to your camp?" He said carefully. I picked up Brook on my back, and ran for it. 'I knew I shouldn't have spoken to him.'

"Brooky, you did a great job capturing the white man! Next time, don't let me stop you!" I said as we walked into camp. I put Broken Brook down at the gate, and she ran off screaming something about both of us finding and almost capturing a white man, but he got away. Alot of Warriors ran past but I didn't mind it, until I heard a loud yell.

* * *

**Hey Reader peeps! i will need alot of support for this Monkees story! If you liked the Idea, Please Review, If you didn't like the Idea, Review anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey funky party people! I am adding another chapter, but only if you promise to review it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Micky was being taken someplace, but he had no idea where that was. He was forced to walk, being pulled by a big man with a weird feathery hat, by a heavy rope that was tied around his hands and loosely around his neck. He walked silently, trying to figure out what was going on. He'd been kidnapped away from the rest of the Monkees, and on top of it all it was pitch black out side at 2 in the morning.

They'd been walking for a long time, and Micky felt his legs aching from all the walking. He was about to complain when he was jolted to a halt. The big man spoke in a tongue Micky didn't know, and turned to him.

"You will sit on the ground now." he said firmly. Micky saw the look in his eye and dared not disobey. He plopped down and was approached by and even bigger man; if it was possible.

"My name is Chief," he said in struggling English, "You follow me." Micky frowned and was led into a covering that was even darker than outside. He looked around and tried to see what was around him, and suddenly there was a candle being lit. It lit up the whole place, and Micky saw he was in a tent. He looked around in his surroundings and saw a few pillows and small platform that looked to be a make shift table. He also noticed a girl was in the tent with him.

He looked her up and down a few times and she did the same to him before moving towards him and held sticks out to him. He cocked an eye brow at the girl and politely took them.

"They are yours?" she asked looking between his eyes and the sticks in his hand. He frowned and looked at the sticks in his hands. They were his. They were his drumsticks; the ones he'd lost in the woods. He nodded and twirled them around in his hands.

"Thank you," he said looking back up to her, "Does that mean you're the girl I saw in the woods?"

The girl looked at him and suddenly looked shy and mysterious, "Yes, I am, but you can't let my people know it was me you saw." she said looking worried as Chief entered the tent and took the way she was looking at him entirely the wrong way.

He spoke in his native tongue to the girl and she answered back in a confused manner. Then she seemed to be hiding a sense of excitement. She seemed to deny everything her father was saying to her, and when they stopped, Micky was taken out of the tent roughly and brought back to where he belonged.

He was back on the tour bus and he looked at the guys who were all asleep where ever it was they'd ended up. He scoffed and looked at the drumsticks in his hands. He was glad to have them back, but that girl was nagging at the back of his mind. He never got it to stop at all through out the rest of the night either. He didn't get any sleep after the encounter with the big guy and the girl who still had no name.

The next morning, Micky was packing up the rest of his things so they could move on when with Mike, when somebody caught him from behind and clapped a hand over his mouth to keep his from calling out. Luckily Mike saw the whole thing and followed the two closely behind. When the big guy and Micky stopped, Mike's eyes widened.

They were standing in the center of an Indian camp. He gaped and watched carefully for any thing that Micky could be in trouble for. Micky looked just as confused as Mike felt, but when another big guy came up with two _very_ pretty Indian girls Mike cocked an eyebrow and cleared his throat before he could thing about it. A few heads snapped in his direction and he quickly ducked behind the bushes.

'Yeah," he thought, 'That's not suspicious or anything, Mike.' He was suddenly brought up by the arms off the ground and drug over to where Micky was standing.

He glanced at Micky who was snickering, and he shrugged. Mike looked at the big man who seemed to be having and argument with one of the girls and cleared his throat loudly. Micky elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Don't do that man." he whispered as the big guy looked over to Mike with a disapproving glare.

"My mane chief." he said in a deep scratchy voice. Mike looked back and Micky. Micky nodded and bit his lip as chief directed one of the girls to stand in front of the two Monkees. Micky gasped and looked at the girl with wondering eyes.

Mike narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. The girl looked back and Chief and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

They began to speak in there tongue again and Mike was really getting aggravated by it.

"Ok, can you at least speak English if you're gonna do that!?" He asked angrily. Micky glared at him saying, "Do you wanna get us killed man?"

Mike rolled his eyes and the girl looked at him with a smirk before saying, "I don't want to marry them, father."

Micky gasped again and this time Mike joined him, "Um, I can't get married to any of you," Mike said clearing his throat nervously, "I'm already married!"

The girl looked at him and smirked, "See, father?" she asked cocking a defiant eyebrow at Chief. Micky snickered and Chief looked at his daughter with a warning glare.

"You will choose or I will choose for you." he said. The other girl suddenly piped up and Ran up next to Micky.

"Can I choose him father?" she asked sticking her tongue out at what appeared to be her sister. Chief smirked and nodded. The girl giggled and Micky and the girl were led off to a tent. Mike didn't quite know what to do about this because he was married and he was suddenly being whisked off to a tent with the defiant girl.

He stood in the middle of the tent as the girl plopped down on a pile of pillows and groaned loudly.

"Um," Mike said swallowing hard, "Are-are you ok?"

The girl sighed and looked up at him, "I don't want to get married, and my older sister just took the only boy I was familiar with right out from under me."

"Oh," Mike thought for a second, "What do you mean familiar with..?"

"I met him in the woods yesterday and my people found him and brought him here last night so I could return his sticks." the girl said looking down at the floor of the tent.

"Well, What's your name, darlin'?" Mike asked sitting down next to her.

She looked up at him, "Moonfire," she said as the tent opened and Chief walked in with a hard expression on his face.

"Moonfire," he said, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I already told you I don't want to get married!" she said loudly as she stood up so she was eye level with her father, "Especially not to him!" she pointed to Mike and he felt his pride slightly damage.

"Well, you had a chance to choose, Moonfire," chief said ending the argument "You will marry him, and Cecile will marry the other."

With that Chief walked out of the tent and Mike suddenly realized he wasn't getting out of this so easily...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your friend was married?" The girl asked Micky after he was thrown into the tent.

"Yeah,"

"Are you?" She asked again.

"No, but I'm afraid I will be soon." he said slinking back to the corner of the tee-pee. (If there is one)

"I know exactly how you feel, I Don't wanna get married either!"

"Wha?" Micky asked.

"Well I chose you before my father did something dramatic. The time before this, she wouldn't choose, so he beheaded both of them! Mother disagreed but Father used the "I AM BIG CHIEF" card. Mother fell for it, as usual!"

"I could've DIED?" Micky asked.

"Well yeah, where did your courage go?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It left when you dragged me in here!" He said. She stopped suddenly, then grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him into a kiss. MoonFire appeared at the entrance to the tee-pee.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were dad! And, if you think for one moment I will switch with you, you better rethink your method!"

"I _have _to marry this one, you aren't even old enough to get married!" MoonFire said._  
_

"Well, Daddy said he was mine! And besides, he's a great kisser!"

"You think _that _was great, I wasn't even kissing you back!" Micky said, "Why do you wanna marry me though?"

"Well, I don't want to bring shame to my family by marring a married man!" MoonFire said.

"Neither do I!"

"Then marry when your old enough!" MoonFire said to her sister a little too loud.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE!" A loud voice boomed. The Chief walked through the entrance of the tiny tent and glared at Micky, "Are you refusing my girls?" He asked. Micky shook his head quickly.

"No, Father, _She_ was rejecting _him!_" Cecile said.

"What? No, I was just-"

"Rejecting _her_ betrothed husband!" Cecile interrupted MoonFire.

"I was doing that, but he is married, he even showed me a picture of his wife and son! Ask him to show it to you, he will!" she said.

"Fine, I will ask him." Chief said. He walked over to his tee-pee and entered. There mike sat with his picture of Christian out.

"This is your son?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Mike answered quietly.

"Where were you going?"

"home, you know house, wife, kids, I even have a DOG! But this marriage means, no more Phyllis, or Christian." He said.

In the other tee-pee Micky was over hearing what the girls were saying.

"Come on, he is, you know, and just, like, well?" Cecile said trying to think of a reason.

'No, I think HE should decide!" MoonFire said.

"Uhh, I pick that girl in Arizona!" He said really quickly.

"Sorry, one of us." MoonFire said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh well, I don't think marriage is right for me, at...this...particular..moment..." he stammered as MoonFire got closer to him.

"I think you want to marry one of us, but which one is it, once you make up your mind we will leave you with the one you choose!" She said, "I promise..."

"Alright, if I have to pick one of you, just tell me how old you are!" he said stalling.

"I am 20 years of age!" MoonFire said.

"I am like 17!" Cecile said, "Don't you want a young, beautiful wife? Or do you want an old maid!"

"What?"

"If she's old, so am I!" Micky said laughing.

"How old _are_ you?" both of the girls asked.

"I'm 21!" He chuckled.

"Oh, so I guess you have to marry-"

"ME!" Cecile interrupted.

"Not even close, I have to marry MoonFire!" Micky exclaimed too loudly.

"You will marry Moon?" Chief said.


End file.
